Entropy encoding is a method widely employed in video coding to compress video data. In an example entropy encoding method, the video encoder scans a two-dimensional matrix of quantized transform coefficients that represent pixels of an image, to generate a one-dimensional vector of the transform coefficients. A video decoder decodes the video data. As part of the decoding process, the video decoder scans the one-dimensional vector of transform coefficients, to reconstruct the two-dimensional matrix of transform coefficients.